lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Nickelodeon Bumpers and Interstitials
Over the course of time, the first TV network for kids, Nickelodeon, has aired many iconic "ID's" or "Bumpers" (i.e. Doo Wop Dinos). Inevitably, with over 30 years of these behind us, some will go missing. Notable Lost Bumpers * The Wild Thornberry's Rhino Bumper (Jimmy Neutron Version) * Invader Zim Bumper (White Background or otherwise) (Partially Found) * Winter Stage Bumper * The Eyes Have It Bumper (Partially Found) * Pinwheel Bumper (Not the 1979-1990 version) * Nickelodeon Elephant (Seen after Nickelodeon Wild Side Show (1992-1993) * Camp Nickelodeon "Hat" Bumper (1988) * Camp Nickelodeon "Beach" Bumper (1988) * Camp Nickelodeon Bumpers (1992) (Partially Found) * Nickelodeon "Next" Bumpers (1993-1996) * "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) (Partially Found) * More "Orange Splat" Bumpers (2003) (Partially Found) * More "Abstraction" Bumpers (2000) (Partially Found) * "Paris" Bumper (based on the Nickelodeon Movies logo from Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) (2000) * "Friday Night Nicktoons" Bumpers (2002) (Partially Found) * "Prime Time Nicktoons" Bumpers (2003) * All Grown Up! "Pictograph" Bumpers (Early 2003) * "Nickbot Takes Over" Bumper * "Ren & Stimpy" CGI Bumper (Partially Found) * "UFO" Bumper * "Aliens" Bumper * Olympics Bumper (1996) * The Fairly OddParents "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) (Partially Found) * Rugrats "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) (Partially Found) * Hey Arnold! "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) (Partially Found) * The Wild Thornberrys "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) * Rocket Power "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) (Partially Found) * As Told by Ginger "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) * ChalkZone "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) (Partially Found) * The Amanda Show "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) * CatDog "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) * Doug "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) (Partially Found) * Pelswick "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) * Invader Zim "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) * All Grown Up! Teaser Bumpers (Summer 2003) (Partially Found) * Romeo! Bumper (2003) * More "Silly Putty" Bumpers (1997) (Partially Found) * Blue Static Top Bumper (1997) * Astronaut Bumper (1999) * Rocko's Modern Life "Abstraction" Bumpers (2000)' (Partially Found)' * The Brothers García "Abstraction" Bumpers (2000) * Kenan and Kel "Abstraction" Bumpers (2000) * Don't Just Sit There Bumper * Friday Night Nicktoons Intro Bumper (featuring Jenny Wakeman from My Life as a Teenage Robot) (2003) * Family Double Dare Up Next Bumper (1990-1991) * Outta Here! Up Next Bumper (1990 - 1991) * Make The Grade Up Next Bumper (1990-1991) * Mister Ed Up Next Bumper (1990 - 1991) * Get The Picture Up Next Bumper (1990 - 1991) * More "Up Next" Bumpers (2008 - 2009) (Partially Found) * More "Coming Up/Now Here's More" Bumpers (2008 - 2009) * The Fairly OddParents and The Naked Brothers Band "Mashup" Bumper (2007) * "Making the KCA Blimp" Bumper (2007) * Nickelodeon "Back to the Show" Bumper (2008 - 2009) * Game Shakers "8-bit Sky Whale" Bumper (2016) * More We'll Be Right Back "Pictograph" Bumpers (with all the generic ones) (2002) * More Now We're Back "Pictograph" Bumpers (with all the generic ones) (2002) * "How to Make SpongeBob" Bumper (2006) * Rocket Power "puzzle-pieces" Bumper (We'll Be Right Back) (2002) * Pig Goat Banana Cricket "8-bit" Bumper (2016) * "Quit Break" Bumper (2000) * "A Girl's Hair with a full of Bees" Bumper (2005) * Nickelodeon "Girls with Funny and Cartoony Faces" Bumper * Nickelodeon "Farting Horse" Bumper * Nickelodeon "Falling Superhero" Bumper (2 versions) * Nickelodeon "Stretchy Neon Cars with Cartoony Faces" Bumper * Mr. Wizard World Bumper * Sparkatus & The Sun Beneath the Sea Bumper * Animaniacs "Abstraction" Bumpers (2001) * Pinky and the Brain "Abstraction" Bumpers (2000) * Latin America Underneath Up Next Bumpers (2013-2016) * Inside the Nicktoons Studio "Doug TenNapel draws Mr. Blik" bumper (FULL version) * Various Commercial Break Bumpers (2012-2013) * Nickelodeon Productions Lightbulb (1996-2008 version, long version) * Friday Night Nicktoons "We're Launch More Stuff After the Break!" bumper (FULL version) * Blue static background Balloon bumper (1997) * Blue static background Flower bumper (1997) * Blue static background Cap bumper (1997) * Blue static background Planet bumper (1997) * Blue static background Leaf bumper (1997) * Blue static background Balloon Dog bumper (1997) * Blue static background Blanket bumper (1997) * Blue static background Crayon bumper (1997) * Blue static background Crown bumper (1997) * Blue static background Eye bumper (1997) * Blue static background Top bumper (1997) * Blue static background Jack bumper (1997) * Blue static background Robot bumper (1997) * Blue static background Rocket bumper (1997) * Blue static background Key bumper (1997) * Blue static background Screw bumper (1997) * Blue static background Cog bumper (1997) * Blue static background Pen bumper (1997) * Blue static background Truck bumper (1997) * Blue static background UFO bumper (1997) * Blue static background Worm bumper (1997) * Blue static background Atom bumper (1997) * Blue static background Turkey bumper (1997) * Blue static background Fly bumper (1997) * Blue static background Triangle, Stairs and Ball bumper (1997) * Blue static background Hand Fan bumper (1997) * Blue static background Snowflake bumper (1997) * Blue static background Christmas Tree bumper (1997) * Nicktoons TV (block) bumpers (1998 - 2004) * More Saturday Morning Nicktoons bumpers (2002 - 2004) (Partially Found) Found Bumpers "SpongeBob VitruvianPants" bumper (2007) (FULL version) The Fairly OddParents "8-bit" Bumper (2016) Harvey Beaks "8-bit" Bumper (2016) The X's "Flowers of Tuesday X" Bumper (2006) Nicktoons Caught on Tape Bumper (Latin American Dub (CatDog, Chuckie and SpongeBob's Version) (2006) Nicktoons Caught on Tape Bumper (CatDog's Version) (2002) Nicktoons Caught on Tape Bumper (Chuckie's Version) (2002) Nicktoons Caught on Tape Bumper (Zim's Version) (2002) Nicktoons Caught on Tape Bumper (SpongeBob's Version) (2002) Rocket Power "Abstraction" Bumpers (2000) Boat Bumper (1999) Blocks Bumper (1999) Mushrooms Bumper (1999) City Run Bumper (1999) Nickelodeon "Nick Is Everyday 3-D" Bumper (1997) SpongeBob SquarePants "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) Nosey Bumper Nicktoons (They're not just cartoons) Bumper (2002) Nickelodeon Flying Geese Bumper (2005) "Spice Girls" Bumper "Bubblegum" Bumper (2005) "Sand Castle" Bumper (2005) "Frisbee" Bumper (2005) "Chalk Eraser" Bumper (2005) "Toast" Bumpers (2005) Camp Nickelodeon "Spin Art" Bumper (1988) "Rips" Bumper Box Bumper (1987) Curtains Bumper Spring Stage Bumper Knock Knock Bumper The Fairly OddParents "Heart" Bumper Anime Short Bumpers ChalkZone Bumper Oh Yeah! Cartoons Goose Lady Bumper "Painting SpongeBob on the Sand" Bumper "Painting SpongeBob at the Gallery" Bumper Rugrats "puzzle-pieces" Bumper (We'll Be Right Back) (2002) Blue static background Slime bumper (1997) Green Robot Bumper Blue static background Shark bumper (1997) Blue static background Transforming Splat bumper (1997) Blue static background Fish bumper (1997) Updates UPDATE: 2/14/16 '''The "Rips" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user "George 62 TV" Link to "Rips" Bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFWR3ShKAyI '''UPDATE 2/25/16 '''The "Box" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user "Belloqi Robes2." Link to "Box" bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ld7eFhUYpOc '''UPDATE 2/26/16 The "Spring Stage" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user "What a Cartoon! 2." Link to "Spring Stage" bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nh8SWmCKOdw UPDATE 3/3/16 '''The "Fairly OddParents Heart" bumper has been (partially) found! Uploaded by YouTube user "that90sguy." Link to "Fairly OddParents" bumper (INCOMPLETE): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LyhuQV3AKI '''UPDATE 3/6/16: '''A clip of the "Invader Zim" bumper has been (partially) found! Uploaded by YouTube user "that90sguy." Link to "Invader Zim" bumper (INCOMPLETE) (APPEARS AT 0:18): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7wsyqmd_x8 '''UPDATE 3/11/16: '''The "Curtains" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user "Belloqi Robes2" Link to "Curtains" bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34ChD1MkBZ4 '''UPDATE 3/12/16: '''A few Doug pictograph bumpers have surfaced! Uploaded by Veoh user "enrique788" The bumpers appear at 11:21, 13:49 Link to Doug pictograph bumpers (APPEAR AT 11:21 AND 13:49):http://www.veoh.com/watch/v102353994bX6YwwmG '''UPDATE 3/17/16: '''A small clip of the "Green Robot" bumper has surfaced on Retro Junk! Link to "Green Robot" bumper (INCOMPLETE) (APPEARS AT 2:01): http://www.retrojunk.com/commercial/show/31139/nickelodeon-uk-closedown-overnight-reel '''UPDATE 3/19/16: '''The complete "Fairly OddParents Heart" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user "MattBooProductionsTM" Link to Fairly OddParents Heart bumper: (APPEARS AT 1:21) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFIWZ8vzO2c UPDATE: 4/3/16: 2 SMNT bumpers have been found! Uploaded by YT user TheBigNicktoons. They can be found at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGbLfW1RGBU And some FNN bumpers have been found. Credit to Steven Vargas and TheBigNicktoons. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afXMNIX22UQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ff1XJXFW87A '''UPDATE: 4/11/16: The "Nosey" bumper has been found! It can be found at this link: http://www.supergiantsound.com/#!video/mainPage UPDATE: 4/11/16: Tiny Toons and Generic pictograph bumpers have surfaced! Uploaded by YouTube user "SFS Alternate". They can be found at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KGZL-n_bJU UPDATE: 4/14/16: The "Nick Is Everyday 3-D" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user "loveforlogos". Link to Nick is Everyday 3-D bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FuPK9cM_SyA Link to WBRB Rocko's Modern Life Abstraction Bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mw2ATNco2o Link to WBRB Rocket Power Abstraction Bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKpiYfFgwoE UPDATE: 4/15/16: 2 SpongeBob pictograph bumpers have been found! Uploaded by YT user retromanstv. They can be found at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3AVmChwu24 UPDATE: 4/15/16: 3 Nicktoons Caught on Tape bumpers featuring Zim, Chuckie and SpongeBob have surfaced! Link to "Nicktoons Caught on Tape (Zim's Version)” bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkcgWRNrFw8 Link to "Nicktoons Caught on Tape (SpongeBob's Version)" bumper (APPEARS AT 3:29) and "Nicktoons Caught on Tape (Chuckie's Version)" bumper: (APPEARS AT 4:05) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJT0FVfkMbY UPDATE: 4/15/16: A camp Nickelodeon bumper from 1992 (Paper) has surfaced. It can be found at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOr528ZPyXo The Hey Arnold and Rugrats Pictograph WBRB bumpers and the FOP BTTS have surfaced. They can found at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkAhU1TQgrg UPDATE 4/16/16: '''A two second clip of the "Knock Knock" bumper has surfaced! Uploaded by YouTube user "Belloqi Robes2" It can be viewed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wrFPYrAf2Q '''UPDATE 4/17/16: '''The 1992 Camp Nickelodeon bumper "Untie the knot" has surfaced! Uploaded by YouTube user "What a Cartoon! 2" It can be viewed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYt-PN6mqkw 3 more camp Nickelodeon bumpers (Hand puppets, Macaroni and Cheese and Hairstyles) have surfaced! Uploaded by Youtube user Becky Wible Searles. Can be viewed at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHHVjr2Ii3M The bumpers appear from 4:58-5:44. The Spice Girls and Anime bumpers have been found and can be viewed at: https://gedeon.com/#/ARCHIVES/NICKELODEON--CORPORATE-DESIGN_114 '''UPDATE: 4/22/16: The 1992 Camp Nickelodeon bumper "Painted Hair" has surfaced! It can be viewed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwlOGP7u4GY The 1992 Camp Nickelodeon bumper "Magic Doors" has been found and can be viewed at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IhD3-TMjYo UPDATE: 4/29/16: 3 more Spongebob and 1 Rugrats pictograph bumpers have been uploaded by Youtube user MattBooProductions. They can be viewed at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agRctUHqqZ4 The 1992 Camp Nickelodeon bumper "Tape" has been found and can be viewed at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzXOfyoyBrU UPDATE: 4/30/16: '''The Rugrats, Rocket Power and Hey Arnold! pictograph bumpers have been uploaded by YouTube user aBigD. They can be viewed at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctCyKwfJffU '''UPDATE: 5/1/16: The "Nicktoons" bumper has been found! It can be found at this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5kZHcOSmws And some SMNT bumpers have been found. Credit to MattBooProductions. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zq5UV1bNRV4 UPDATE: 5/2/16: '''The "Bubblegum", "Sand Castle", "Frisbee", "Chalk Eraser", "Toast", "Flying Geese" and the 2005 generic bumpers have been uploaded by YouTube user loveforlogos. They can be viewed at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_5mbDQ-i2M '''UPDATE: 5/3/16: The 1988 Camp Nickelodeon bumper "Spin Art" has surfaced! Uploaded by YouTube user Belloqi Robes2 and can be viewed at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paqJytiDAWc UPDATE: 5/6/16: The "Blocks" and "City Run" bumpers have been found! Uploaded by YouTube user Belloqi Robes2. Link to Blocks bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tN-ICAL8_8U Link to City Run bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yE-fcuyI7t8 UPDATE: 5/7/16: The "Mushrooms" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user Belloqi Robes2. Link to Mushrooms bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unZ9F9EaZOI UPDATE: 5/23/16: '''Another "Saturday Morning Nicktoons" bumper has been found!: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WAECAhUQTO0 '''UPDATE: 6/17/16: The SpongeBob "Orange Splat" bumpers have surfaced! Uploaded by YouTube user The Tide and Seeker. It can be found at this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7VwtQGBiYgQ UPDATE: 6/17/16: The "Abstraction" generic bumper has been found! It can be found at this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kf5JMcwVe_E UPDATE: 6/20/16: The "Boat" Bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user loveforlogos. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4UrbBbwYwF8 UPDATE: 6/27/2016: A "The Wild Thronberrys" orange splat bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user Vhs Guy Boy From The 1960- 2009 Generation. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNV-KaokUwE UPDATE: 6/27/2016: A "Rugrats" orange splat bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user Vhs Guy Boy From The 1960- 2009 Generation. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6KdRkO3yMQ UPDATE: 6/29/2016: The Rugrats, Jimmy Neutron, FOP and Rocket Power pictograph bumpers has surfaced on Vimeo! Link to several pictograph bumpers (APPEARS AT 1:27, 2:27, 4:38 AND 5:42): https://vimeo.com/170262073 UPDATE: 6/29/2016: The Back to the Show Abstraction bumper for Rocket Power has surfaced on Vimeo! https://vimeo.com/170235048 (APPEARS AT 2:12) UPDATE 7/13/16 '''Belloqi Robes2 deleted all of his videos, so now the Box, Curtains, Knock Knock Bumper Clip, Camp Nickelodeon Spin Art Bumper, Blocks, and City Run bumpers are now lost once again! '''UPDATE 7/14/16 '''The Box, Curtains, Knock Knock Bumper Clip, Camp Nickelodeon Spin Art, City Run, Blocks and Mushroom bumpers have been re-uploaded by YouTube user "Enzo Du Kirby" Links to each bumper: Box Bumper Curtains Bumper Knock Knock Bumper Clip Camp Nickelodeon Spin Art ID City Run Bumper Blocks Bumper Mushroom Bumper '''UPDATE: 7/17/16 The Harvey Beaks and FOP "8-bit" bumpers has surfaced on Vimeo! Link to Harvey Beaks bumper: https://vimeo.com/174536308 Link to FOP bumper: https://vimeo.com/174536305 UPDATE: 7/19/16: Nick and More deleted all of his videos on Vimeo, so now the Abstraction bumpers for Doug and Rocket Power, and Pictograph bumpers for Rugrats, Jimmy Neutron, FOP and Rocket Power are now lost once again! Another Update: I found the back to the show Abstraction bumper for Rocket Power and the Pictograph bumpers for Rugrats, Jimmy Neutron, FOP and Rocket Power. They have been reuploaded by "Enzo Du Kirby". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Nzeg1lkl28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fez8UELZNTI UPDATE: 7/23/16: The full Knock Knock bumper has been uploaded by Youtube user 80sCommercialVault! It appears at 13:41. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DeHwWdryRY UPDATE: '''7/28/16: The 1992 Camp Nickelodeon bumper "Painting" has surfaced! Uploaded by "Vance's TV Archive". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVEJSJsM1n8 (APPEARS AT 5:54) '''UPDATE: 8/10/16: A clip of the Friday Night Nicktoons bumper with SpongeBob has been (partially) found! Uploaded by YouTube user "The Tide and Seeker". Link to "SpongeBob SquarePants" FNN bumper (INCOMPLETE): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWxOIU0donQ UPDATE: 8/13/16: The full "SpongeBob VitruvianPants" bumper has been uploaded by Youtube user Belloqi Robes2! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4d6JW--ToUw UPDATE: 8/22/16: The "SpongeBob FloalPants" Back to the Show bumper and the "Flowers of Tuesday X" bumper (incomplete at the end) has been uploaded by YouTube user Mr. Nicktoons! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htBpOJ4o4rA UPDATE: 8/24/16: '''The CatDog's Version of Nicktoons Caught on Tape was partially found on an Commercial Break of thr Argentinean feed of Nickelodeon, also we found a Latin American Dub https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2MjDij6CDU '''UPDATE: 9/8/16: '''The CatDog's Version of Nicktoons Caught on Tape was found! Uploaded by VHS Land of Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8GE9t30mRc UPDATE: 9/12/16: The full Fairly OddParents "Heart" bumper has been found! Link: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skjTZEg_crA UPDATE: 9/12/16: The Anime and Spice Girls Bumpers be Uploaded by Maria Julia Santana da Silva in YT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kq7JxKCQX1M https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoyBR1iAr0E UPDATE: 9/19/16: The Rugrats pictograph bumper (We'll Be Right Back) with Chuckie has been found! Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mnQilm2ubK0 UPDATE: 9/24/16: The Mighty B! "Up Next" bumper has been found! Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjoRt2nPtyg UPDATE: 10/9/16: The Friday Night Nicktoons "A Toon Picked Just For You" bumpers has been found! Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecRBmsUCfOo UPDATE: 11/6/16: The SpongeBob, Rugrats and FOP "Orange Splat" bumpers have been found! Uploaded by YouTube user CDCB2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gE-72inrL4s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=796nNrFBylM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uubxge2pu8k UPDATE: 12/2/16: The ChalkZone bumper has been found! Link: https://twitter.com/thesplat/status/804389890746183681 '''UPDATE: 12/5/16: The Oh Yeah! Cartoons Goose Lady bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user Steven Vargas. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAQVcEimlz4 UPDATE: 12/26/16: The "Painting SpongeBob on the Sand" and "Painting SpongeBob at the Gallery" bumpers has been found! Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MS0BCE7LMM UPDATE: 1/14/17: The Rugrats "puzzle-pieces" bumper (We'll Be Right Back) has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user The Nostalgia Society. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZxu48ABMO8 UPDATE: 1/22/17: The 2002 generic "Now We're Back" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user Shana Lewis. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJ6PRmsnXZs (at 2:19) Another Update: A teaser promo of All Grown Up! (featuring Tommy and Dil) has been also uploaded by YouTube user Shana Lewis. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruAD1SHrHzw (at 11:48) The generic Friday Night Nicktoons bumper has been uploaded by YouTube user Jordan 2001. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SU5FY3LLxU UPDATE: 1/28/17: The complete version of The X's "Flowers of Tuesday X" bumper has finally found by the YT user Jordan 2001! Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VxyXbpcOF0 UPDATE: 3/15/17: The blue static bumper with a slime-shaped Nickelodeon logo (entitled "Simmerdown") has finally found by the YT user CDCB2. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rQYE-JXmss (at 26:58) Another Update: The generic "Now We're Back" pictograph bumper (based on the We'll Be Right Back "squares" bumper) has been found by the YT user Shana Lewis! Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruAD1SHrHzw (at 2:35) UPDATE: 3/26/17: The full "Green Robot" bumper has been found by YT user JackIsCool Productions! Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=0s&v=kjUVpFqgj3I UPDATE: 3/27/17: Some of the rare "Orange Splat" bumpers has been found by the YT user CDCB2 Link to "The Fairly OddParents" bumpers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxkdQN7VkT0 Link to "Rugrats" bumpers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xskwZ2waGPA UPDATE: 3/31/17: The blue static bumper with a shark-shaped Nickelodeon logo (entitled "Adult swim is now over") has finally found by the YT user 90s Commercials. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1w9bsNr7OrM Another Update: Another Silly Putty bumper has been found by the YT user 90s Commercials. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpPgvO9jzKY Yet Another Update: The blue static bumper with a transforming Nickelodeon splat logo featuring the Nicktoons characters (entitled "Home of the Nicktoons") has been found by the YT user 90s Commercials. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CruCTmEu7AY Once again another update: The blue static bumper with a fish-shaped Nickelodeon logo (entitled "Meow") and another Silly Putty bumpers have been found by the YT user 90s Commercials. Links: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAj-EhTDeR8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKsSgwU8fEE Yet again another update: The full Friday Night Nicktoons bumper with SpongeBob has been found! Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JF3Orp_5Ta4 (at 0:21) UPDATE:4/1/17: The Stay Tuned "Clothes" bumper has been found! Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVyt_gSLy0Q UPDATE: 4/8/17: A few Saturday Morning Nicktoons bumpers and Orange Splat bumpers for My Life as a Teenage Robot, ChalkZone and Hey Arnold! have surfaced by YouTube user CDCB2! Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAbV2ddYeWM (at 31:10, 31:25, 34:32, 38:22, 41:54, 45:05 and 47:41) Robot.JPG|Green Robot (FOUND) Oddparents.JPG|"Heart" Bumper (FOUND) Rips.JPG|"Rips" Bumper (FOUND) GW223H170.jpg|Box Bumper (FOUND) Invader_ZIM_ID.png|Invader Zim Bumper (SEEN) GW235H171.jpeg|"The Eyes Have It" Bumper GW250H187.png|Nickelodeon Elephant IMG_20160305_122437_731.JPG|Pinwheels Bumper tumblr_m7348unI9p1qzh02bo2_500.png|Doug WBRB Bumper (FOUND) Tumblr_m7348unI9p1qzh02bo4_250.png|Doug BTTS Bumper (FOUND) tumblr_njfistIJGZ1qzh02bo7_1280.gif|2003 Hey Arnold WBRB Bumper (FOUND) tumblr_njfistIJGZ1qzh02bo8_1280.gif|2003 Hey Arnold BTTS Bumper (FOUND) tumblr_njfistIJGZ1qzh02bo1_1280.png|2003 Generic Bumper (Found) tumblr_njfistIJGZ1qzh02bo4_1280.png|2003 Generic Bumper Romeosnickbumper06.jpg|Romeo Bumper Rpbrb06.jpg|Rocket Power WBRB Bumper (FOUND) Habrb04.jpg|Hey Arnold BTTS Bumper Amandashowbrb01.jpg|The Amanda Show WBRB Bumper Rugratsbrb06.jpg|Rugrats WBRB Bumper BTTS Bumper.png|Now We're Back Bumper Nickelodeon_Bumpers_2_(2002).jpg|CatDog WBRB Bumper Nickelodeon_Bumpers_2_(2002)-001.jpg|Now We're Back Bumper Nickelodeon_Bumpers_2_(2002)-003.jpg|Now We're Back Bumper (FOUND) Nickelodeon_Bumpers_2_(2002)-004.jpg|Now We're Back Bumper (FOUND) Sbspbrbsetone07.jpg|SpongeBob WBRB Bumper (FOUND) Nickbubblegum2005.png|"Bubblegum" Bumper (FOUND) Nickchalkeraser2005.png|"Chalk Eraser" Bumper (FOUND) NickelodeonToastID(2005).png|"Toast" BTTS Bumper (FOUND) Defaulthh.jpg|"Toast" WBRB Bumper (FOUND) Nickfrisbee2005.png|"Frisbee" Bumper (FOUND) Nicksandcastle2005.png|"Sand Castle" Bumper (FOUND) Tumblr_m6u8srAvvK1qzh02bo4_1280.png|Doug "Abstract" Bumper (FOUND) IMG_20160319_214050_975.JPG|Anime Short Bumper (FOUND) Spicegirlsbumper48.jpg|Spice Girls Bumper (FOUND) IMG_20160409_130727_800.JPG|"UFO" Bumper IMG_20160409_130608_669.JPG|Nosey Bumper (FOUND) IMG_20160409_130458_677.JPG|Aliens Bumper (SEEN) HNI 0051.jpg|Nicktoons Bumper (FOUND) HNI 0046.jpg|SMNT "FOP" Bumper (FOUND) Nickelodeon_Chroma-Depth_ID_(1997).jpg|Nick Is Everyday 3-D Bumper (FOUND) knockknock.jpg|Knock Knock Bumper (FOUND)|link=Lost Nickelodeon Bumpers IMG_20160418_024303_229.JPG|Don't Just Sit There Bumper Mister Ed 1.jpeg|"Mister Ed Up Next Bumper" Nickelodeon_thonberries_Splat_Bumper_(3).GIF|The Wild Thronberrys "Orange Splat" bumper (2003). (FOUND) Nickelodeon_-_Rocko_Orange_Splat_Bumper_(2003).GIF|Rocko's Modern Life "Orange Splat" bumper (2003). We'll Be Right Back 2006.png|"Flowers of Tuesday X" bumper (2006). (FOUND) Screen Shot 2016-08-08 at 6.34.57 PM.png|"Camp Nickelodeon: Painting" bumper (FOUND) Bumper 2007.PNG|"SpongeBob VitruvianPants" bumper (2007). (FOUND) Bumper 2008.PNG|The Mighty B! "Up Next" bumper (2008). (FOUND) Rugrats pictograph.GIF|"Chuckie" Rugrats pictograph (FOUND) Another Now We're Back bumper.PNG|Rugrats "Now We're Back" bumper (2002). CD Caught on Tape.jpg|"CatDog Caught on Tape" Bumper FOUND Back to more Figure It Out, here on Nickelodeon.gif|Cootie Catcher (Howling wolf logo) Rugrats jigsaw puzzle pictograph.GIF|Rugrats WBRB pictograph Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Audio Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost CGI Category:Partially Found Media Category:Partially Lost Media